Closure
by Faith Evans
Summary: Joan visits the one person she wasn't sure she ever wanted to see again.


Title: Closure  
  
Author: Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Joan of Arcadia or anything associated with the show. This was written purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Summary: Joan makes a visit to the one person she wasn't sure she ever wanted to see again. Set in August '04.  
  
A/N: I wrote this story on a whim at 2 in the morning so forgive me for any mistakes and I honestly don't know if this is any good, I'm to tired I'm not sure I'm thinking straight.  
  
A/N 2: Nothing in the story has changed since I first posted it. The only thing that's different is that there is now a disclaimer... I forgot to put that on the first time I posted it... In my defence, it was like 4 in the morning. And regarding feedback, I'll love you forever if you review but I'll still love you if you just read.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joan Girardi stood on the front steps of Maryland State Juvenile Penitentiary and took a deep breath. Calming her nerves slightly, she walked through the front doors and towards the reception area. "Hi, my name is Joan Girardi, I...ah, called yesterday. I'm here to see Stephen Ramsey."  
  
The gruff looking guard behind the desk gave Joan a brief once-over before checking his computer and buzzing open a steal gate. "Empty your pockets and purse and place any jewellery into the tray and step through the metal detector. A guard will take you the rest of the way."  
  
Joan gave a small nod before following his directions. On the other side of the metal detector, a younger guard with a familiar aura quickly passed Joan over with a hand scanner. "You don't have to do this Joan. It's never too late to change your mind."  
  
"I know," Joan nodded her acknowledgement, "But this is something I want to do. I don't know if this was part of your original plan or not, but you know, free will and all that."  
  
God gave her a small smile, "Okay. You'll have to leave your bag here but I'll let you put your bracelet back on....Strictly speaking, that's not allowed. But I'm God, I can bend the rules."  
  
"Thanks," Joan gave a grateful smile and followed God through another gate and down a hallway. After yet another gate and an armoured door, Joan was finally lead into a large room with steal tables and stools. There were a few young men and women, some no older than children, in drab clothing being visited by people who were assumabley their parents and in the middle of the room, Stephen Ramsey sat staring at his hands.  
  
Slowly approaching the stoic figure, Joan silently prayed that he would look up before she reached him. Whether through divine intervention or sheer dumb luck, Joan's prayers were answered.  
  
"Joan?" Ramsey's voice was surprisingly soft. "What are you doing here? I mean, they said I had a visitor, but... I never expected it to be you."  
  
"Yeah, well... I wanted to see you. Wanted to make sure you were okay." Joan took the seat directly across from him, "Ramsey....Stephen...I uh, I don't know what to call you."  
  
Ramsey smirked, "Steve."  
  
"Steve," Joan agreed. "So, um, are you? Okay I mean?" Her question was punctuated by the slight metal-against-metal jingle of the bracelet she had been subtly fingering.  
  
"This place is the best thing that ever happened to me. Before I came here, I thought jail would ruin my life, but it's giving me my life back. I'm in therapy, anger management, that sort of thing, and it's working!" Ramsey looked Joan in the eyes, "I'm finishing High School, I'm ahead of where I should be." He paused again, "I don't know how to thank you for... seeing whatever it was that you saw in me. For giving me a chance when no one else would."  
  
Joan looked down, "You don't need to thank me. It took me awhile to see the light in you, but it was there but if it weren't for a little... heavenly guidance, I would have been just like everyone else."  
  
Ramsey leaned forward, gently touched Joan's hand and threw a glance at guard/God, "Joan, don't sell yourself short. I don't know your reason's behind what you did for me but whatever they were, I'm thankful."  
  
Joan's soft smile was followed by a few moments of awkward silence.  
  
"That's an interesting bracelet. I... uh, didn't think they let you wear that kind of thing in here."  
  
"They don't. I have an "in" with the guard," Joan joked.  
  
Ramsey smiled at Joan's attempt at humour. "Still, it's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. Adam made it for me."  
  
"Rove?" Ramsey's surprise was followed by a brief silence. "Does he know you're here? Does your Dad?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Mhm," Joan nodded. "They both do. My dad, uh, tried to talk me out of coming. I don't think he really understands. But Adam... I think he gets it."  
  
"That's good." Ramsey looked apprehensive for a moment, "Do you think they'll forgive me? I mean, I was awful to Adam and I pulled a gun on your Dad."  
  
"My Dad is... It's hard to explain, but Adam gets things other people don't."  
  
Guard/God approached the two, "Times up. Say good-bye."  
  
"So, um, I guess this is it."  
  
Ramsey nodded, "Thank you. For coming to see me."  
  
Joan just smiled as she stood. "Good-bye, Steve. Um, look me up when you get out?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Joan gave one last smile before turning to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"It was... good. He's doing really well. His light is so strong now... It's almost blinding. I think he's moved beyond the grey that we live in."  
  
"Cha? That's mad confusing, yo."  
  
Joan laughed, "I know it is. He's happy Adam. That's all I needed to know."  
  
"Okay. You ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I am. And Adam?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks for coming with me."  
  
"You know I'll wait in the car whenever you need me to, Jane." And with that, Adam put the car in gear and headed back to Arcadia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
